Diana: A Modern Advisor
by May Elliott
Summary: The origins of Diana and her life in the Royal Palace of Crystal Tokyo...and boy can her advisee suck sometimes!
1. Default Chapter

I, May Elliott, do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Neither was it my original idea, regretfully. Therefore, I am doing the next best thing and collaborating a story containing it's characters. I have no money and have noted it's not mine, so please don't sue me...Well thanks :)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Artemis, Crystal Tokyo is even more beautiful than the Kingdom on the Moon was," sighed Luna, as the two strolled down a street lined with flowers. "Who would have thought that NeoQueen Serenity would turn out so beautifully, judging from having to transform her from Usagi." Luna gave a little giggle as she twirled a finger through her dark, curly hair.  
  
"Yes, Luna, everything has turned out fairly well. Not exactly as I had planned, but well."  
  
"Can I ask you something, Artemis?"  
  
"Anything, Love, anything," Artemis smiled sweetly at Luna, admiring her adorable round face with a crescent moon matching his.  
  
"Are you ever disappointed that things between you and Venus- well Minako at the time- didn't work out?" there was a note of melancholy in her voice.  
  
"Never, Luna, never," his blue eyes sparkled as he looked into her troubled eyes. "I should have realized from the start that it would only be natural for the generals to be released from Beryl's spell after the Dark Kingdom was destroyed. And there was no doubt in my mind that the Senshi could handle the Dark Kingdom. I tried to fight my common sense because the lust was too strong, but Venus fell in love with Kunzite when he returned to the Moon Kingdom. And I can't blame her, they were soul mates. Pluto told me that they were soul mates. Then, Pluto told me who my soul mate was," Artemis smiled, wrapping his arms around Luna's waist, pulling her into a soft kiss. "I was so blind, Luna, you were here all along." he murmured into her ear.  
  
Luna giggled, "Oh, Artemis," as she leaned into another kiss. As their embrace became deeper, an urgent wail could be heard. It was the crying of a baby. The two broke their embrace in search of the possessor of such strong lungs, but the baby was nowhere to be seen. The two followed the sound into a small garden off of the side of the road. Finally, Luna achieved success. "Artemis!" She exclaimed, panicked. "Somebody left a baby in a basket with a note!" She pulled the baby up and tucked it under one arm, while she opened the note with her free hand. "Oh, Artemis, listen to this:  
  
'To the Finder of Diana-  
Please do not think me cruel, but I must give this child up. I am only a teenage girl and I have no way to care for her. My parents are no longer living, so I cannot seek their help. Her father left after he found out I was pregnant. Please take care of my baby, I love her, tell her that. I don't want her to hate me. I beg you, care for her.'"  
  
"It's not signed?" asked Artemis.  
  
"No, it's not." Luna now cradled the child in both of her arms. "She's so cute. Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Artemis hesitated. Babies generally made him nervous, "Sure, honey." He held out his arms, awkwardly, preparing to receive the baby in them. As Luna handed little Diana into his arms, her hands brushed his skin...causing a brilliant light to surround the baby. All three gasped as warmth consumed their bodies. After the light slowly faded, Artemis and Luna leaned over to look into the babe's face. There, in the center of her forehead was a tiny crescent moon. The baby giggled sweetly as Artemis scooped her into his arms, with a grin.  
  
"What do you think it means, Artemis?" Luna shyly inquired.  
  
"I think....I think it means she's ours in a way. Meant to be our baby in some strange way...she has the mark of an advisor. Maybe we're meant to to mentor her to be an advisor."  
  
"Why on Earth would there be need for another advisor? I am the Queen's, you are the King's... Unless... isn't NeoQueen Serenity planning to have a baby?" Luna pondered out loud.  
  
"I think you've got it Luna, Endymion spoke to me yesterday. I'm not supposed to say anything, but he believes the Queen is pregnant. Perhaps little Diana is meant to be the advisor to the new member of the Royal Family." Artemis looked down at the baby, lovingly. He had never been into babies, really, but this made him so happy. He could tell that it also made Luna happy, too, making him even happier.  
  
A/N: Think I'm gonna do the rest of the story from Diana's perspective. We'll see how it goes. 


	2. Diana: 5 years

"Mommy," a chubby little brunette looked up at Luna, "Small Lady isn't playing nice at all. She won't share."  
  
Luna sighed. She knew that Diana didn't really understand her role as an advisor. The child was only five years old and it was time for her to learn more patience. On her daughter's behalf, four year-old Neo Princess Serenity, more commonly referred to as Small Lady, was a spoiled brat. It was hard for Luna to tell Diana that it was her responsibility to help out the little girl who tortured her so much. Hopefully it would all fall together in due time.  
  
"Well, baby, I think you should tell Small Lady that it is important for a Princess to be fair to everybody, and sharing wouldn't hurt. She may not share at first, but the more that you remind her of this, the more it will sink in. Now give Mommy a kiss."  
  
Diana kissed her mother and ran off to continue playing.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"No, no, no, I want the doll!" Small Lady stubbornly cried, pink eyes enraged. "And if you don't like it, I'm telling my mommy and daddy on you!"  
  
"But it's my doll," Diana sadly replied. "I think that it's a Princess's duty to share with others..."  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Small Lady screamed as she stormed into the throne room, with Diana at her heels.  
  
"What is it, Small Lady," NeoQueen Serenity asked firmly. "Mommy and Daddy are in a meeting with the Senshi and the Generals, I hope this is important."  
  
"I want to play with the doll and stupid Diana thinks I should share!" Small Lady pronounced. "I think she should go away!" The seven Senshi and four Generals rolled their eyes at this typical bratty display.   
  
"My Queen, it's my doll. I don't mind if Small Lady plays, but I think it wouldn't hurt to share," Diana cooed shyly.  
  
"Small Lady," scolded the Queen, "I am sick of these displays. This is not what your father and I taught you! Here we are, planning the security measures for your birthday ball, and you are being mean to Diana. You must learn to share everything with her! Now, go to you room!" She was clearly angry.  
  
"Dear, don't you think that's a little harsh?" her King put in, sweetly. "Come here, pumpkin, sit on Daddy's lap for the meeting, but give Diana her doll back first."  
  
Small Lady handed the doll harshly, finding time to stick her pink little tongue out at Diana. Diana took the doll and sadly left the throne room. She was so angry! That little brat got away with everything because of her daddy! Diana vowed that someday Small Lady would need her, and she wouldn't help because of all the things Small Lady had done to her in the past! She didn't mean her vow, but sometimes wished she could... 


	3. Diana: 13 years

"Mommy! Daddy!" the voice of Small Lady rang out through the halls as she stormed into the throne room. Her mother and father were both in their respective thrones, reading the Silver Millennium Times.  
  
Her mother looked up at her, impatiently. "Yes, Small Lady, what is it this time?"  
  
Small Lady's voice was frantic and angry, "How come I'm only a year younger than Diana and she looks like her age, thirteen, and I still look like I'm four!"  
  
There was a smug smirk on the Queen's face as her King nervously watched her wife, uncomfortable with the impending answer, which would no doubt be rude. "Well, my daughter, your body reflects how mature you act as a princess. A princess has to be more mature than a regular child, and you are less mature than a regular child, so you look like a four-year old. Diana, as an advisor, well her body also reflects her maturity as an advisor. She's right on target. I think you should learn from her." She quickly returned to her reading.  
  
"Daddy?!" she yelled, in order to receive his butter-coated answer.  
  
NeoKing Endymion looked flustered, because there really was no way to butter-coat the answer. "You're mother's right, baby, you're just a little behind on your development. It's OK, though, you have plenty of time to catch up." He smiled sweetly at his little girl as she stormed out of the throne room.  
  
"Endymion, don't you think you're a little too easy on her sometimes. I know we don't get to spend as much time with her as we should, but Luna and Artemis have taught her and disciplined her and she still doesn't seem to get it. She's an immature brat and it breaks my heart that she's barely presentable when we have regal visitors."  
  
Endymion sighed, "Serenity, dear, I know she's a little immature, but if I remember right, a certain young woman named Usagi was an immature brat at 14 and she grew up into a lovely, just queen." He smiled at his wife and received a smile in return.  
  
"Perhaps you're right, she could have my bratty immature genetics," laughed the Queen.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
"Hey, purple-haired girl!" came a scream through Usagi's Memorial Garden.   
  
Diana turned around with a curious expression to the group of boys who had called her name. It was true, as she grew older, her brown hair had slowly turned a soft violet, much lighter than her mother's darker shade of purple.  
  
The three boys looked at her panicked and bowed their heads. They were peasants. The one who had spoken before was the first to speak, "I am so sorry, My Lady, I did not realize that you were an advisor until you faced me and I saw your...moon. Forgive me for not properly addressing you." The other two boys nodded in agreement.  
  
Luna blushed at the sight of the boy who had spoken. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He looked to be about sixteen and had long blonde hair, like her father's. It wasn't as silver as her dad's, but it was more fitting to this boy's penetrating green eyes, that he kept trying to avoid from hers. Apparently these boys figured her for the mean, snotty type of royalty, like Small Lady, who spat on peasants who spoke to them. "Please rise," she told them sweetly. "You are forgiven. What is it that you called me for?"  
  
"My Lady, my friends and I were about to go get drinks, we wanted to invite you. We...found you very striking," confessed the boy.  
  
"Yes, I would love to come, but could you please tell me your names first?"  
  
"Oh forgive us, My Lady," all three of them apologized simultaneously for their idiocy.  
  
The blonde boy spoke, "My Lady, I am Janus. It's an honor to meet you," he bowed.  
  
A red-headed boy stepped forward, "My Lady, I'm Ahab." He followed it with a bow.  
  
A shaggy-haired brunette nervously bowed, "My Lady, I am Percy, but everyone calls me Stinky."  
  
Diana couldn't help but to laugh at this last boy. "Well, I am Diana. You may address me as Lady Diana if it pleases you."  
  
Janus smoothly replied, "Nothing would please me more, Lady Diana."  
  
The four chatted excitedly as the strolled down the streets towards the nearest diner. Little did Diana know that she had been followed to the Garden by a nosey princess.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The Princess ran from the garden back to the palace. She stormed through the main gates into the throne room. Her mother was alone in her throne, with Luna seated next to her. The two were conversing when Small Lady interrupted them.  
  
"MOTHER!!!! I saw Diana doing something BAD! She was talking to peasant boys and I think she had a crush on one of them! Can you imagine... a lady and a peasant! It's DISGUSTING!!!"  
  
NeoQueen Serenity looked at her incourrigable daughter. "Were you spying on Diana again?"  
  
"Well, yes but she did something WRONG!!"  
  
"You did something wrong, Small Lady. Spying is wrong. And I think we should have a little talk about peasants."  
  
"YUCK PEASANTS!" exclaimed the princess.  
  
"Small Lady, I think it's time I told you something. Your father and I were both peasants before we took the throne. Your father was an orphan and I was the product of typical working-class parents."  
  
Small Lady's jaw fell down to the floor. A drop of sweat beaded on her forehead. "My parents...are peasants?" she started crying. "I hate you, Mother!" Small Lady stormed into her chamber, crying. She couldn't handle that perhaps she wasn't as special as she thought she was. 


	4. Diana: 904 years

Small Lady couldn't deal with it. There was no way she was leaving her snug little palace and going to the dirt twentieth century to receive training to be a Senshi from some bimbo named Sailor Moon. She searched the crystal wall surround the city for the trap door she had discovered about two hundred years ago. She had to go off and think, and the best way to do that was in the Land of the Outcasts. No one knew who she was there. Sure it was kind of dangerous but she had money and new how to defend herself, her father had the Generals teach her self-defense.  
******************************************************************  
  
"Small Lady's gone!" NeoQueen Serenity shrieked. She had gone to her daughters room to help her pack for the past when she found her daughter was gone. The Senshi ran to help their queen. They assessed the situation and soon ran off to the city in search of Small Lady.  
  
Diana heard the commotion. She had a strange feeling in her gut that Small Lady was not in the city, but in the place she snuck off to when she was angry. Diana had never told anyone, but when Small Lady was upset, she would run away to the Land of the Outcasts. She had first discovered this 150 years ago when she followed Small Lady in the midst of one of her tantrums. Generally this was a safe place for Small Lady, because no one there knew who she was, but as a Royal Advisor, Diana had just learned a new piece of information. A pamphlet with photographs of the Royal Family had recently been distributed throughout the Land of the Outcasts. It could be terribly tragic!  
  
Diana searched the palace for a Senshi, but was not successful in finding one. As she was springing through the halls, she ran right into Kunzite. "Kunzite!" Diana cried. "I know where Small Lady is. She's in the Land of the Outcasts! They have her picture!"   
  
She didn't need to explain anymore. "Come with me," commanded Kunzite. He took Diana's hand and sprinted out of the Palace gates. He helped her mount his horse and he mounted another one in the stable. It was true that horses weren't very innovative in the thirtieth century, but he had grown accustomed to them in two other eras. The two rode off out of the glass gates of Crystal Tokyo, guarded my a dozen soldiers, into the Land of the Outcasts. Diana looked beautiful atop her horse. She had the body of a seventeen-year old, although she was 904 years old. Like the other Advisors, Senshi, and Generals, she had stopped aging at this point. Her face was pensive and determined and her movements were graceful.  
  
"Where does she usually go?" Kunzite inquired.  
  
"A bar to the west. It's called Hell's Speakeasy."  
  
Kunzite nodded and the two rode the overgrown path to the west. Sure enough, ten minutes later, they saw a wooden building with "Hell's Speakeasy" carved into a large board of wood. The two dismounted quietly and tied their horses to nearby trees. Kunzite led the way, storming into the bar. The scene was worse than they had imagined.  
  
In the center of the room, the tiny princess was tied to a pole. Five men surrounded her with knives and were smugly discussing what should be done with Small Lady. Diana overhead one suggest that they cook and eat her. Luckily the men were so intent on the pink-haired princess that they did not notice the two foreigners.   
  
With the speed of lightning, Kunzite lifted his sword and charged the men. The fight had begun, and the odds were slightly frightening, five to one. But as a general to the King, Kunzite had an advantage, the best training available. With the first blow of his sword, he killed two men. The other three were knocked to the floor within thirty seconds.  
  
Small Lady let out a cry, "Kunzite, Diana, how did you know?!" Kunzite went over to untie the seven-year old body.  
  
Diana smiled, "I'm your advisor, I know lots of things about you that you don't know."  
  
Kunzite finished untying the princess. Small Lady ran towards Diana and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "I'm so sorry that I haven't treated you very nicely before. Is it too late to try to be friends?"  
  
"Of course it's not too late. Now lets go back to the palace and pack for out big trip to the past."  
  
"You're going to?!" Small Lady asked excitedly.  
"Yes," responded Diana. "But I'm going as a cat," she giggled. "In the past, my mom and dad are cats who advise the primitive Sailor Senshi, so I too will go as a cat."  
  
Small Lady laughed at the silly thought. The three of them rode off to the palace, glad to have returned with Small Lady alive and unharmed. Diana smiled as she realized that Small Lady was finally maturing, and this trip to the past would be as friends, not as enemies. 


End file.
